The memory of an encounter
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Normally, any kid would love attending to places like that, but there were always exceptions. Definitely, playing outdoors wasn't her thing [Redone to Ash & Serena's Flashback from XY] Neither Anti-Amour nor Pro-Amour [Translation by Fox McCloude]


_**DISCLAIMERS:**__ N__either Pokémon nor any of its characters belong to me, but to Nintendo/GAMEFREAK. If it depended on me, my OTPs would be canon since LOOOONG ago._

_._

**_WARNINGS: _**_This is a redone to Ash and Serena's flashback scene from XY. Adding Ash's true personality because in the XY's flashback he was different compared to previous flashbacks in another seasons._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_"The memory of an encounter"_**

**_English translation by 'Fox McCloude'_**

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Samuel Oak's summer camp wasn't just famous because it was linked to a researcher of such renown. It also allowed the youngest of kids to learn about Pokémon, and at the same time have fun doing varied outdoor activities. Normally, every kid would love to attend such places.

But there were some exceptions.

"Heeeeeyyy…!" a shaking and notably anxious voice called out. It belonged to a young little girl, with long, honey-blond hair and light blue eyes. She didn't seem older than five, and her pink clothing highlighted the straw hat covering her head.

She moved forward with wobbly feet, looking in all directions for any known face, or even for strangers if that helped her out of her situation. She didn't know when, how or why… but somehow she had strayed away from the group and when she tried to go back, she realized she had no clue where she was.

"Heeeey…!" she repeated. "Where's everyone!?"

A bunch of moving bushes startled her. So much that when she tried to turn around to run away, she tripped over and fell scrapping a knee. She wasn't too bothered by the wound's sting; she was too focused on the bush when a Pokémon hopped out of it seconds later.

It was a Poliwag, and she became a bit scared when it glanced at her, but it hopped away back into the forest until it vanished from sight. Thankfully it wasn't a scary or aggressive Pokémon, but as it wasn't a human she could ask for help, the girl only felt even more helpless.

"I d-didn't even want to come to this camp…" she muttered, her voice cracking. "MOMMYYYYYY!"

Right when she let out that scream, once more the bushes shook in front of her. This time they shook harder and a few hurried steps came over closer to her. Scared, thinking that it could be a dangerous Pokémon, she shut her eyes tightly, as a few tears poured down her cheeks.

"Hey, Poliwaaaaag! Where are youuuuuuu!?"

However, out of the bush came a little boy, with black hair and dark brown eyes, swarthy skin and cute lightning-shaped marks on his cheeks. He was friendly, but his rash personality (typical of any kid his age) had scared the Water Pokémon off, even though he meant no harm.

"Huh? Oh, hi! Did you see a small Pokémon passing through here?"

That was the first thing he uttered upon noticing the girl's presence, but when he fully walked out of the bush to come closer, he noticed she was crying.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"My leg… it hurts a lot…" she replied still crying, but internally relieved to have found somebody else.

"But… I don't see any blood," the other kid affirmed. Sure, he knew some scratches could be painful, having tripped and fallen a few times himself. He liked to play a little rough, especially when it involved Pokémon. "Here, come on!"

Somewhat doubtful, she held the hand the boy offered her. He helped her to her feet with a strong, yet gentle pull. Upon confirming she could stand on her own, he let go of his her hand and folded his arms.

"See? It was nothing! If you can stand, you can walk." He smiled at her to cheer her up, managing to get a little smile, nervous but more relieved.

However, upon seeing her trying to wipe her tears with her fingers, the black-haired kid felt somewhat uncomfortable as (since what happened to his mom)_***(1)** _he didn't like to see people crying. He wasn't the best person to offer comfort, even though he'd changed his rebel attitude since then.

He suddenly recalled something, and upon checking one of his pockets, he pulled a small blue scarf.

"Uhm… here, you can clean yourself with this!" He handed it to the girl, who replied with a timid 'Thank you'. As she continued to clean her face, he then asked. "So tell me, why were you crying?"

"i… I got lost," she confessed, somewhat ashamed before she explained how it happened.

"Oh, don't worry! I always come to this camp; my mom's friends with Professor Oak, and a friend of mine is his grandson. I can guide you out of the camp from here."

They were neither too close nor too far. Having gotten himself lost quite a few times (sometimes accompanied by Gary Oak and some friends), he'd learned by heart all zones around the camp. They later found the Poliwag he was chasing before in a pond near the camp, and being in open field it served to gauge where he was and how long he'd have to walk to go back.

Confident, he began walking and prompted the girl to follow him, as she walked a few feet behind him.

It took them less than ten minutes to reach the camp. As usual, the kid was lectured for walking off on his own, even assuming he might have influenced the girl. Feeling sorry that they blamed him for her own mishap, she tried to talk, but noticing her scrapped knee, they insisted in taking her inside to treat her.

As the boy had said, it wasn't grave, but probably the scare over the girl going missing (even more as it was her first camp, from what her mother Grace told them) had everyone very nervous.

In the end, all they did was clean up her knee, relieved there wasn't any real cut.

As she got out of the medical cabin, she noticed the boy sitting on the stairs of another nearby cabin, his cheeks puffed up due to the previous scolding. However, when he saw the girl approaching, he sighed and greeted her.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, clenching her hands over her pink skirt. "I couldn't tell them anything…"

"Bah! Even if you told them, they'd have scolded me anyway," he replied, waving a hand as he placed her chin over the other and rolled his eyes. "I'm used to it…"

"Really?" Recalling what he gave her, she quickly extended the scarf at him. "Thank you… and I'm sorry it's all wet."

"You can keep it if you want." He shrugged, as he had a couple more of scarf in his backpack at the boys' cabin.

They'd frequently make fun of him because his mom, Delia Ketchum, would always leave it full for him. One less scarf he had would be better for him.

"F-fine…" She then tucked it away in her skirt's pocket. "And… thank you again, er…"

"Ah, I didn't even tell you my name!" The boy facepalmed, as if scolding himself, before pointing at his chest with his thumb. "I'm Ash."

"Ash…?"

"Yup, Ash Ketchum!" He nodded with a curious smile. "So, what's your name?"

"I-I… my name's Serena," she muttered shyly.

"Serena, huh…? And your last name?"

Serena was about to tell her when the voice of another kid, who had spiky brown hair and dark blue eyes, called out at him from the distance.

"I'm coming, Gary!" Ash shouted back, getting up and shaking an arm. Before he left, though, he turned towards Serena. "Well, I have to go. See ya~!"

Without further words, he ran off. Serena watched him walk up towards the other kid, who came along with another girl with intense blue eyes, long brown hair darker than her, and a red and white cap that looked a bit too big covering her head, wearing it backwards_**.*(2)**_

The trio then walked away between laughter and some jokes. Ash seemed as full of energy as when she saw him the first time, looking as if he'd all but forgotten about the lecture he got before.

Feeling a bit better, the Kalosian girl turned around and went into the girls' cabin she'd been assigned.

Definitely, playing outdoors wasn't her thing.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Author's notes:_**

_***(1) **__To sum it up as much as possible, I'm talking about an incident mentioned in the Pocket Monsters: The Animation novelization, written by the anime's original scriptwriter, Takeshi Shudo. Delia would often joke about the harshness of her situation, with her husband leaving their home to become a trainer, practically leaving her and Ash to fend for themselves; while during that time, little Ash would often get into trouble and suffer bullying because of his father's absence. Delia would often pretend to cry but eventually the tears became real, Ash saw them and seeing his mommy crying, decided he would behave himself for her sake._

_As a plus, Ash showed some regret at his scolding of Haunter for (accidentally) paralyzing Misty, and the Ghost Pokémon went into crocodile tears. Which is why I consider part of Ash's personality that he dislikes to see people cry._

_._

_***(2)**__ Nothing official, but this is just a little nod to Leaf being a playmate of Gary and Ash when they were little. As there were two more trainers from Pallet Town, the other two who got Charmander and Bulbasaur (while Gary got Squirtle), why not? Leaf could be one of them, anything is possible._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

There's no need to show Serena getting her crush on Ash here, I'd rather think they met on similar circumstances, with her remembering him fondly and without the fanservice they shoehorned into the anime. That Serena would recall it as a distant memory, leaving her home for a DIFFERENT reason and by mere chance she met Ash again, they spoke about their encounter years ago, they traveled together and after spending some time near each other during the journey, it would be more plausible that Serena's crush would bloom.

As the canonical circumstances make it little more than ridiculous, having a crush on somebody whom you only met once (or at most just for a short while) in a camp, with whom you had no contact whatsoever for YEARS, and said person you didn't even spoke to was the reason you left home? The most reasonable Amourshippers should understand that those who dislike the pairing (regardless of whether it is because they ship something else) they have a few valid reasons to have those thoughts.

Even for those who feel individual appreciation for Serena because she's a nice person and takes care of Bonnie like a big sister (such as me).

Please don't take this as something anti-Amour, it's simply the opinion and critique of someone who likes Serena but DOES NOT ship her with Ash


End file.
